Express the percent as a decimal. $115\%$
Answer: $115$ percent = $115$ per cent = $115$ per hundred $115\% = \dfrac{115}{100}$ $\hphantom{115\%} = 1.15$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.